Through the eyes of a
by spacemonkeylover
Summary: JackSam through the eyes of a sales advisor...does what it says on the tin! Updated: through the eyes of a cop
1. sales advisor

Title: Through the eyes of a...sales advisor

Author: Dr Sarah Fraiser-Jackson

Rating: PG for slight language

Pairing: Jack/Sam Sam/Pete

Spoilers: Christmas time after Affinity

Disclaimers: Nope, still not mine...

Summary: The Jack/ Sam relationship through the eyes of a sales advisor...does what it says on the packet really

x

Sometimes I don't like my job, the people are rude and demanding, especially this time of year. But other times I love it, helping people out and hearing about their lives. Take yesterday for instance...

I was polishing the glass on my counter when some customers walked in, not that this was a rare occurrence but it did send a gust of cold wind and a sprinkle of snow into the shop. Three men walked into the store, two of them were together and arguing over something while the other walked off to a different department of the store. The first two were walking towards my section.

The first man was older; his hand ruffled the snow out of his short silver hair then brushed it off his shoulders. The second was younger, not enough to be his son, the thought that they might have been a couple did cross my mind, well you can never tell these days! They were both good-looking and obviously close even if they weren't acting it; their argument was obviously reaching its peak as they neared me.

"Daniel that's enough, I don't want to hear anymore about it you understand?" The older said as if speaking to a child, no they couldn't be father and son; the age gap didn't seem big enough.

"But Jack, you haven't listened to a word I've said." The younger one, Daniel was scowling at Jack.

"If the wind changes you'll be stuck like that."

"Jack, you have to do something! You can't just..."

"Ah!" Jack was holding up his index finger. "I said no more."

It seemed to me that they'd had this conversation before, what ever they were bantering about.

They reached my counter and started to look at the displays, I continued polishing the glass as I listened to the rest of their conversation.

"So what are you going to get her?" Daniel asked pushing his glasses back up onto his nose.

"Something." Jack replied looking at the range of necklaces and bracelets in the cabinets. "To be honest Daniel, I haven't a clue."

I thought I should make my presence known, they poor man obviously needed help whether it was just to get the other off his back.

"Good evening, can I help you at all?" I said.

"Uh, hi. I'm looking for something special." Jack smiled at me; his deep chocolate eyes were reflecting the light.

"For your wife?" What? I was curious!

"Uh, not exactly." Jack said almost embarrassed.

"Ah, you're in love with this woman and she's out of reach in some form or another." I was always good at sussing out other peoples problems, no good with my own but is anyone?

Jack's reaction was classic, a splutter and his cheeks flushed red. Daniel smiled and tried to suppress a laugh.

"Transparent Jack, like a window." Daniel chuckled.

"Oh go and find T, make sure he hasn't gotten himself into trouble." Jack snapped.

Daniel smiled before wandering off to find their friend, supposedly the one that walked in with them.

"So Mr..." I start.

"O'Neill." He smiles again. If I weren't an old lady I'd be falling at his feet over that smile. "But just Jack would be fine."

"So Just Jack, how do you plan on getting this woman, does she have a name?" I know, I was starting to push it but the more information; the better the gift will suit the lucky woman.

"Ca...her name is Samantha."

"So how do you plan on going about it?"

Jack looked stumped. He wasn't the sort of man to plan things in intricate detail, more of a spur of the moment guy but something like this really needs a bit of forward planning. He finally shrugged.

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead." He admitted.

"You my friend need a plan of action." I said leaning on the counter. We discussed the present situation between them, the fact that they were both in the Air Force that she was his second and engaged to another man. He admitted that he could have done something sooner, anything, but he was scared. He talked about his son and his ex-wife, just skimming the surface of this mans trauma's was enough to bring a tear to my eyes. He talked for ten minutes, I let him, the shop was fairly quiet and I felt a kindred spirit to this man, my son having died in a car accident years before his son passed.

"I just have to do something, I won't loose her." He finished.

"Well then, you need a nice gift but that isn't everything, you need to be open with her. None of this silent crap you men are so good at."

"So what do you reckon I should get her?"

"Me? This is your gift to her, it has to be something special from your heart." I said, I would have loved to pick out what I had in mind for him but it was ultimately up to him.

"This one." He said after a while of looking at the jewellery.

He was pointing to a silver pendant with a small sapphire, the colour of Sam's eyes, or what he had told me about the colour of her eyes were like, in the shape of a star. I smiled at him; it was perfect; men aren't as useless as they make out.

I took the pendant out of the cabinet carefully and found a gift box to put it in; I wrapped it up and handed the package to him. By this time Daniel and his friend were back and standing some distance away, Daniel was explaining something in great detail it seemed to the taller man, T.

"Jack, I wish you all the luck in the world." I said after he had paid. "Just remember to talk to her and everything will be fine."

"Thank you, I'll let you know how it turns out." He grinned and turned back to his friends.

As they walked out of the store, I could see Daniel questioning him. The other one didn't seem to talk much, but it didn't matter, Daniel did enough talking for all three of them. Jack was refusing to tell Daniel anything.

I just hope that he told her after all that trouble, Christmas has been and gone and still no sign of Jack or his friends. Maybe next year he'll come back to buy another gift and tell me all about it...

The end...or is it?


	2. cop

Thank you all very much for you reviews and feedback, I'm glad you like. Thanks for all the suggestions you guys have suggested, surprisingly some of them were exactly what I had in mind, others I looked and thought…yeah I could do that…not promising anything mind. Okay so you've asked for more…here is more…hope you like. Sorry about the whole Spudly Duckling thing tho' VBG

See part one for disclaimers, spoilers etc

Through the eyes of a…Cop.

I knew it was too good to be true. I mean, I met the perfect woman, fell in love with her and asked her to marry me. That doesn't happen to average Joe's like myself, it happens to heroes in movies and fairy tales, not cops from Denver.

I should have known, it was obvious from the first time I saw them together. I just ignored it and carried on as normal. I thought we could work past it and that she'd get over him. I think maybe I rushed things with her, pushed her too hard and didn't give her room to breath.

Okay, so I've been given the whole work scenario story, the basics and that has helped a lot. But I don't know what she goes through everyday, how hard she pushes herself or how exhausting her job is. She risks her life everyday, visits alien planets where she fights the Goa'uld and I know she almost hasn't come back at least four times since we got engaged. I have no idea what exactly she goes through. I can't help her get through it.

It suddenly hit me the other day, not that I didn't realise it before, but she must go through hell. She was having another nightmare, a real bad one.

"Sam, Sammie wake up. Its just a dream, its okay." I tired to reassure her.

She kept thrashing around and crying, I didn't know what was going on.

"Samantha!" I cried grabbing her a bit too roughly by her shoulders.

Her eyes flew open, I saw pure fear in her eyes and she panicked.

"Sam it's me, Pete." She had flipped me onto my back and was pinning me down on the bed; any other day and that would have been a major turn on.

"Oh my God, Pete I'm so sorry."

"Hey, its okay." I sat up as she got off me, she was still crying so I pulled her to me. "You just had a nightmare."

"No." She said. "I mean, it wasn't a nightmare, it was a flashback."

I opened my mouth to ask what about, not that she could tell me. I closed it again realising it would lead to another apology. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Stroking her hair out of her face I kissed the top of her head.

That was the point I realised I couldn't help her through what had happened, not if I didn't know what had happened. Sam didn't need me, well maybe for a while to build up her self esteem and to give her an outlet other than work related, also to get her mind off a certain CO. But I was no good to her now. I know she first went out with me because she wanted a non-work related relationship, but that's not what she needs, she needs someone who knows what she goes through day in day out. And that doesn't come in the form of Pete Shanahan, unfortunately.

She stayed curled up on my chest until she fell asleep, I rolled her over and lay down next to her, giving her the comfort of my body heat. Yeah, I loved her, still do but she doesn't love me the way she wants to.

I know Cassie would be coming home the next day for the Christmas holidays; I'd talk to Sam before then.

She took it well, surprisingly.

"Look, Sam." I said sitting next to her on the couch and taking her hand in mine. "I love you, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met, but can you honestly tell me that you love me with all your heart as I love you?"

She looked a bit gob smacked, a lot gob smacked.

"I, Pete…"

"Sam, I have had an amazing time with you and haven't regretted a thing, but I'm not the right guy for you." I gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I know you love Jack."

"Pete you know I can't…"

"That's not an issue, ever heard the saying 'love conquers all'? Well it's true; you have options open to you if you'd step back and see them. Take it from me, you need him and he probably needs you just as much. What do you have to loose?"

"I can't believe you are saying this." She said frowning. "We're engaged, you've worked so hard to make this work and now you're throwing it all away?"

"Not throwing, giving. You deserve to be the happiest girl in this galaxy and the next; I mean you've saved them enough times! You'll only be that girl once you're with him and I'm a big enough man to see that." Damn me and being a big man!

She threw her arms around my neck and held me tight.

"Pete, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Yeah, me too." I murmured, extracting myself from her hold I threw a box of tissues for her to catch and went to go and pack my things.

As usual, Cassie arrived on time that evening before I headed back to Denver. She looked confused at my two bags in the hallway and hugged Sam hello.

"Someone going somewhere?" She asked.

"Yeah, actually I'm going back to Denver." I said.

"But is Christmas."

"Cassie," Sam said coming to my rescue. "Pete and I, we decided to call it a day."

That was one way of putting it. Cassie was too slow to mask the look of joy that passed her features. I know she had never really caught on to the idea of her Sam dating anyone other than 'Uncle Jack', I have often heard her phone conversations to Daniel or Teal'c complaining that Sam needed to come to her senses.

Saying goodbye, I climbed into my car and drove into the sunset never to be seen again…only in films it would be on a horse with the love of my life along side me but c'est la vie!

The End…for now!

OMG I actually finished this part! Wow! Sorry it took so long-its writing as the Duck, it's a very hard thing to do!


End file.
